Bow and Arrow
by OniGiriDreamOtaku
Summary: Tezuka is receiving unsigned love letters, and the Golden Pair is in on it—not that he knows of this! Will he find out who it is by Valentine's Day, or is this stoic buchou a lost cause? Fluff. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Oishi arrived at his shoe locker one morning to find Tezuka staring into his own shoe locker, looking confused. "Eh, Tezuka-kun," he greeted his tennis captain and longtime close friend.

Tezuka calmly flicked his eyes towards Oishi, gave a curt, "Hn," in acknowledgement and proceeded to change his shoes for the school day ahead.

Oishi smiled knowingly to himself and then forced the amusement from his face. "Is something bothering you?" he asked, keeping his voice as neutral as he could muster. He was horrible at things like this! Eiji was better suited for this kind of thing, yet Oishi let himself be dragged into this mess… _by_ Eiji!

"Ah. I seem to have a secret admirer," Tezuka mused, his personal motto—_I can't let my guard down_—heavily implied in his tone. He started to open the note and then paused, self-consciously cleared his throat, and slipped it into his school bag. _I'll tend to this later_, he thought.

"See you at practice," Tezuka murmured in farewell and walked off in the direction of his homeroom before Oishi could comment any further. Oishi smiled to himself. _He's good at hiding it, but I can tell he's flustered about this…_

Eiji practically skipped around the corner of the school lockers and glomped Oishi. It was easy for Oishi to tell that his charismatic doubles partner had been trying to eavesdrop, but since he found it rather amusing he didn't call the short redhead out on it.

"Ne, Oishi," Eiji drawled his friend's name playfully. "Did he read it? Did he? Did he!? What was his reaction—do you know?" Eiji hopped eagerly over to his own shoe locker and waited for an answer.

"Ah, no, he put it in his book bag," Oishi replied.

"Mou! Tezuka-buchou is no fun!" Eiji huffed. He slumped against the wall, lips pursed in a disappointed pout. _That's just like him. Taking everything so seriously—like he's already an adult! Mou, what does Fujiko see in him?_

Oishi released an amused chuckle, "I figured that would happen." He shrugged as if to say, _Oh well_.

Eiji suddenly sprang out of his slumped posture as a thought occurred to him.

"Wait!" he announced, holding a finger in the air. "He put it in his bag, right?" Eiji looked to Oishi for confirmation before continuing. "So that means it _isn't_ a lost cause—he might actually read it!" the red-head exclaimed, a goofy smile finding its way onto his face.

Oishi threw a thoughtful look in Eiji's direction and nodded in agreement, a small smile quirking the corner of his mouth. "We'll just have to see how this goes, then."

* * *

Fuji tapped his pencil against his desk, his eyes boring a hole in the blackboard at which the teacher was gesturing during the lecture to which he wasn't listening. Butterflies churned nervously in his stomach, which wasn't a sensation he often felt. It wasn't something he was _expected_ to feel, as it was well known he was a genius.

_I wonder if the note was read… I wonder what he thought…_ The slender third year sighed and made sure his trademark serene smile was firmly in place to hide his thoughts.

He busied himself with repeatedly flicking his soft honey-brown hair out of his eyes. The cerulean orbs were closed, _this_ time hiding his contempt at his own nervousness. He huffed restlessly and propped an elbow on the table, using the leverage to rest his chin on his hand while his other hand tapped his pencil quietly against a notebook.

Eiji, who shared morning-classes with Fuji and—naturally—sat next to his best friend, looked over at him with concern.

"Ne, Fujiko," Eiji whispered to his left. "How are you holding up? You seem… spaced out."

Fuji gave him a soft smile and shook his head to clear away his pensive mood, not wanting to draw attention from any other students. "Saa, who knows?" he answered in a small voice, undetected by their teacher at the front of the room teaching the class.

Eiji's brow furrowed in mild annoyance at his friend's dismissive answer. "Mou, Fuji!" he loudly exclaimed, momentarily forgetting his surroundings.

"Kikumaru," the teacher warned, glancing at the teen whose face had turned as red as his hair as he slumped in his seat.

"S-sorry," he offered timidly, and some girls giggled in response. The teacher snorted with dramatic disbelief, causing the giggling to continue, before going back to his lesson. Fuji gave Eiji an apologetic glance before moving his attention back to the black board, leaving his friend's question hanging in the air.

***More chapters to come! :D

Thanks for reading~! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Tezuka let out a sigh. Being a punctual person, he was the first in the tennis locker room, dressed in his uniform, regulars jacket hanging neatly on his shoulders. He sat on the bench running through the centre of the lockers and pulled his book bag into his lap.

He took out the baby blue envelope he had discovered this morning, carefully opened the front flap and drew out a neatly folded piece of notebook paper. Tezuka hesitated before slowly opening the note he had received. He let out a puff of air as he read his own name on the first line:

_Tezuka-kun,_

He lifted his eyes from the letter and nodded slowly; it seemed this person did get the shoe locker right. It was odd, though… the handwriting was not a style he recognized: it was almost perfect, nearly like a computer font, and it was androgynous. He sighed. _This person would be impossible to identify… _His hazel eyes flicked down to the bottom of the note for a name, to no avail. The note was not signed. The moment Tezuka went to actually read the letter, he heard Eiji's loud voice above his two kouhai and decidedly folded the note back up. He slid the letter in the envelope and envelope into his book bag, right as the door opened.

"Ne, ne, Tezuka… what was that?" Eiji playfully drawled Tezuka's name, giving a rather daunting, mischievous smile.

Tezuka coughed and nonchalantly shook his head. "It was nothing."

"Ehh? That didn't look like nothing," Eiji replied in an unnecessarily loud voice, just as the data-master entered the locker room. "It looked like a letter from someone!"

"A letter, eh, Tezuka?" Inui chimed in, with the requisite adjustment of his glasses.

"Ehh! Leave it to Tezuka-buchou to get a love letter, so easily, in the beginning of the year!" Momoshiro interjected. "That's not fair, not fair at all," he finished, with a goofy grin.

"Peach," Kaidoh started, "is it so unnatural for you to see a love letter?"

"Viper, what do you mean by that!?" Momo's upper lip curved with displeasure. "Are you insulting me?"

"Only idiots have to ask if they are being insulted when they obviously are," Kaidoh deadpanned.

Momo lunged forward and grabbed the collar of Kaidoh's regulars jacket, as Kaidoh did the same, "Why you—!"

"Momo! Kaidoh! Stop, stop!" Oishi rushed between the two, fretting over the well-being of the two second years. "No fighting, you could get hurt! Especially in the beginning of the year! Don't be so rough with each other; it's not good for your health at all!"

Eiji laughed quietly, watching as Oishi fulfilled his duty as the mother hen before practice even started. He then looked back to his captain. "So, is it a love letter?" he asked, genuinely interested.

Tezuka looked back up at the redhead. "Hn, I'm not sure," he admitted.

"Not sure? What do you mean by that, Tezuka?" Eiji murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't read it yet."

Eiji blinked. "…Eh? You got a letter, but you haven't read it? That's silly," he laughed. "Why not?"

"I will," Tezuka affirmed slowly. "I simply do not want it to be the topic of practice today, _Eiji_," he warned, and stood up from the bench to put his schoolbag—and the enclosed letter—in the security of his locker.

Eiji rubbed his nose with his index finger, and gave a nervous laugh. "Don't mind; don't mind. I won't say anything."

Tezuka took his tennis bag out of his locker, and closed it with a _click. _The brunette nodded to Eiji in acknowledgement and walked away from the red-head, who had just begun to dress in his tennis uniform.

As Tezuka made his way out of the locker and to the tennis courts, his shoulder brushed past Fuji's. The smaller teen passed through the door to the locker room with Kawamura at the same time Tezuka was leaving.

"Fuji," Tezuka gave a nod in greeting and made off to the tennis courts, racquet in hand.

"Taka-san," Fuji sang on his way to his locker, "don't forget your racquet." Kawamura nodded in thanks and gave a nice smile before going to his own locker.

Fuji quickly changed into his own uniform and walked over to the red-head. "Eiji," he murmured, "what were you discussing with Tezuka?"

"Ah, Fujiko," Eiji grinned, "I was just asking him if he read anything interesting lately." The red-head's eyes flicked over to Inui, who was staring at the two quite acutely.

Fuji nodded ever so slightly in understanding before giving his usual smile, "Ne, didn't the _Chocolates_ release a new song this month?" Fuji knew that talking about Eiji's favourite band would take Inui's interest off the red-head and himself, especially considering how ecstatic Eiji got when he was talking about the Chocolates.

"Ehh! Yes, yes! It's so cute, Fujiko! I'll have to play it for you sometime later…" Eiji trailed off as the rest of the team cleared from the room, save himself and Fuji.

When Eiji was done lacing his shoes, he stood up and patted the shorter on the back. "He hasn't read it yet, but he said he would," the cat-eyed boy reassured his friend.

Fuji nodded slowly and sighed, picking up a yellow racquet. "It seems Taka-san left his racquet again…"

_{Practice Match, Fuji and Kawamura against Oishi and Eiji. 6-5, 40-30}_

"_BURNING!"_ Takashi returned a simple serve from Oishi with fiery force.

"Hoi!" Eiji jumped up and volleyed the ball across the court to the base line, while suspended in midair.

"_GREATO!" _The power player hit the ball back, down into the service box.

"Hoi, hoi!" Eiji bounded forward and executed his familiar cartwheel volley—supporting his splayed body with one arm as his other effortlessly flicked the racquet—to send the ball cross court.

At the net, Fuji intercepted Eiji's shot and hit a sharp slice. It was aimed at Oishi's left, but bounced back to his right. Oishi compensated by dragging the rim of his racquet on the court and quickly swinging up on the ball. The fuzzy yellow sphere was high in the air, appearing as if it would land out of bounds if it continued its flight, but it dropped right at the baseline—where Kawamura was waiting.

"_COME ON, BABY, EASY BALL!" _Takashi hit his _Hadoukyuu _past the service box and to Oishi. The fukubuchou unsuccessfully attempted to counter Taka's _Hadoukyuu _with another _Moon Volley_, as his racquet flew out of his hand when the ball smashed into the strings.

"_Seven games to five. Taka-Fuji pair wins."_

"Nice play, Fujiko, nya!" Eiji smiled happily and flipped over the net to glomp his best friend.

"Ah, you, too," Fuji gave his serene smile, and playfully flicked Eiji's nose, making the other sneeze.

"Fujiko!" Eiji fumed. "Not nice!" The red-head let go of the tensai and rubbed his nose viciously. "It tickles!" Fuji laughed, amused.

"Ehh, awesome power, as always, Takashi." Oishi gave an exhausted smile, ignoring his doubles partner's antics as he walked to the net to shake the power player's hand.

"_OF COURSE, I'M BURNIN—_" Fuji plucked the racquet from Taka's hand. "Ah, yes, _u-um_, thank you, Oishi-san," Taka finished rather timidly. Oishi smiled and then looked to their captain as Tezuka started speaking, which usually meant practice was coming to a close.

"Freshmen, pick up all of the balls; everyone else, ten lap cool down around the outside of the tennis courts. Morning practice tomorrow: for non-regulars, you will be practicing serves and serve returns; freshmen and regulars are not required to come, but I do advise some form practice over the weekend. Remember—don't let your guard down." Tezuka ended his speech with his personal mantra. Everyone chorused '_Yes, buchou!'_ and headed off to do laps around the tennis courts, followed closely by the regulars and other members of the Seigaku tennis team.

* * *

"The chances of Momoshiro thinking of getting his crush a Valentine—eighty-nine percent." Inui hummed innocently to himself, rapping his pencil against his open journal. The data-master had already changed back into his school uniform and was waiting for Tezuka to finish changing out, as well. The pair needed to speak with Coach Ryuzaki about the training menu for the upcoming week.

"So even the Peach has a crush, huh? Who is it?" Kaidoh looked over at Momoshiro, who was buttoning up his school shirt.

Before Momo could speak a single word, Inui uttered, "Ninety percent chance that it is Tachibana An, of Fudoumine," in a calculating tone.

"_Heeh_, Momo-senpai, your face _looks_ like a peach," Echizen teased.

"Shut up!" Momoshiro sputtered, his face flushing a deeper shade of pink, "Do you even _have _a Valentine?"

Echizen gave a short nod before he slung his bag over his shoulder and replied, "Karupin."

"Ochibi!" Eiji bounded over to the mentioned shortie, and glomped the boy, "That's too cute! Only your cat for your Valentine? Karupin is too lucky, nya!" the red-head laughed happily.

"_Eiji-sempai! _Get off!" Ryoma whined, trying to get his cat-like teammate to release his tight hold.

"Ne, ne, Momoshiro! Hurry up!" Eiji ordered. "You and me and Ochibi are going to get some burgers!"

"Sempai's pay, right?" Momoshiro smirked.

Eiji frowned, "I'll pay for Ochibi-chan, but you eat too much, Momo-chan! I don't need my wallet transforming into a black hole…"

"Eiji-sempai… You're heavy, get off of me," Ryoma huffed.

Eiji released his hug only to claim the shortie's arm along with the peach's. "Bye, Fujiko! Oishi! See you Monday!" Eiji gave a bright smile before disappearing out of the locker room with his two kouhai in tow.

_-Thus ends a regular day of practice for the team. ^^_

_Ehh, this one is kinda long. ^^ Ah, well. _

***Buchou- Captian; Fukubuchou-Vice captain; sempai;senpai-upperclassmen; kouhai-lower classmen; tensai-genius; Chocolates-as mentioned in P.O.T as being Eiji's favourite band ^^; Hoi- a nonsense word Eiji generally uses; nya- meow; Fujiko- Eiji's pet name for Fuji; Peach- "Momo"; Viper- usually Kaidoh's nickname. ^^

_Thank you all, for taking the time to review, favourite, and follow! :D I'll reply to reviews down here, then. (;_

_SayuHide: Hahahh, thanks. I bet you do want to know... But don't worry! You'll get to know what it says-soon. ;D_

_terei: Of course! Perfect Pair is just too _perfect_ to _not _write a fanfiction about! Heehee. (:_

_Yuu: Hahahh, yes, Syu-chan! Go, go! ^^_

_mcangel1976: I'm glad for the laughter; that's what I was going for. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Early Monday morning, we find our stoic buchou walking to school, reading the note he had received the Friday before. _This note… I don't understand what it is trying to get across. Besides that, who could have spent the time writing something like this? I wonder…_ The brunette once more read over the note which had occupied his thoughts all weekend.

_Tezuka-kun,_

_Your lips speak soft sweetness_

_Your touch, a cool caress_

_I am lost in your magic_

_My heart beats within your chest—_

Tezuka blinked a few times as the words came to an abrupt end, as they did each and every time he'd read them so far_. This… is a love letter?_ He pondered the words a while longer before releasing a sigh and shaking his head to clear his thoughts. _It doesn't make any sense._

Tezuka neatly folded the note once more, and hid it in his brown-hued book bag. Rounding the bend in the sidewalk, he noticed Seigaku's number one rascal securing his bike into the bike rack. Ryoma yawned nearby as the taller of the two spoke enthusiastically to him.

"I still don't think you should bring me along to the street courts to confess your _undying love_ to An-chan," the shorter said bluntly. Momo sputtered and blushed. Ryoma smirked and poked fun at the taller, "Besides, why would I want to come with you anyway? It's too troublesome. I'd rather play with Karupin."

To Echizen's surprise, Momo returned the smirk. "Say, I bet you can play that Ibu kid. That should keep you busy for a while—you owe him some grip tape, anyway, right?"

Ryoma glanced up at his senpai, realization dawning. "Shinji—from Fudoumine?"

Momo gave a goofy grin and teased, "See, you even know his name better than I do. Think you'd make a cute couple?"

_I should try my best to stay out of that…_ Tezuka thought, assessing the situation and thinking it better not to stalk his kouhai, as Kikumaru and Inui insisted they would do once either of the two went on a 'date.'

Ryoma huffed, "_Che_. Mada mada dane, Senpai. I'm going to class." The prodigy walked away from the power player and crossed paths with Tezuka. Looking up, the shorter gave an, "Ah, good morning, Buchou." Tezuka offered a nod to the younger before Ryoma was off to his home room.

Upon arriving at his shoe locker, he was surprised to find yet another blue envelope sporting the words '_To Tezuka_' neatly inscribed on the front in that perfect font. He looked over to see Eiji humming a jaunty tune—probably a Chocolates song—while slipping on his school shoes.

"Eiji," Tezuka raised an eyebrow in question and indicated the letter in his hand, "do you know about this?"

Eiji smiled wolfishly. "Sure do! In fact, I was entrusted to put that letter in your shoe locker." The red-head laughed, "I'm like a Cupid!"

Tezuka coughed, "Do you know who wrote it?"

"Nope!"

"How did you know you were supposed to deliver this letter to me, yourself?" Tezuka asked, slightly puzzled—not that he would let it be shown on his face, whatsoever.

"Oh." Eiji shrugged, and reached in his pocket. "Because this was on the letter."

Eiji held out a bright sticky note that read:

'_Kikumaru-san, if you would: please put this in Tezuka's shoe locker for me. Thank you—you're my cupid. __'_

"…" Tezuka was silent, and gave the sticky note back to Eiji_. That explains that, then…_ Eiji was popular among his classmates and the grades below him, so someone having Eiji deliver things wasn't unnatural, but…

"You really don't know who it is?" Tezuka looked up from the note to Eiji for confirmation.

"Nope—sorry, Tezuka-kun!" Eiji smiled playfully. "But it's cute, isn't it? You've got yourself an admirer who is too shy to say anything to your face," he chuckled. "Now, I have a few more letters to deliver; I'm not sure if I can find all these shoe lockers…" Eiji peered into his book bag with a dramatic sigh. Taking that as a sign he was being dismissed, Tezuka nodded a goodbye after depositing the new note in his school bag and walked off to his first class.

Oishi rounded the corner and smiled. "Nice job."

Eiji laughed and looked to his friend. "The sticky note was a nice touch; did you think of that yourself?"

Oishi proudly nodded and gave a shrug, "I figured he would ask how you knew it was for him, so I threw it in just in case he said anything."

Eiji frowned. "This handwriting is so perfect, though… I could never write like this," he murmured, analyzing the handwriting on the sticky note.

"That's why _I'm_ rewriting the letters, not you," Oishi said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"_Oishiiiii_!" The adorable pout the red-head was sporting was easily heard in Eiji's tone of voice.

* * *

Eiji glanced across the lunch table to see his best friend still immersed in different kinds of poetry books. Sighing, Eiji went back to eating his meal. _What_ _could he be doing that requires so much of his attention? _The red-head wondered dismally, as Fuji had rejected all attempts at conversation.

Honey toned hair tossed back and forth as Fuji went between writing down notes with a pen on a pad of paper and looking over a few different research books.

"Ne, ne—Fujikooo… what are you doing?" Eiji tried again, desperate for his friend's attention.

"I'm simply taking notes, Eiji. It's just literature," Fuji mumbled, promptly ending the topic of conversation.

Eiji huffed. "Fujiko! You're no fun, nya!" He poked at his food for a while before getting up and throwing the bedraggled leftovers away.

Red hair was rumpled by slim fingers as their owner began to plot like never before. _I need to get Tezuka and Fujiko together somehow—soon!—but at the pace Fujiko is going it'll never happen. I need to get someone on the outside to help assess the situation. I need to know what Tezuka thinks; and, by some miracle, I need to get Fuji to confess on Valentine's Day. Oishi wouldn't be too keen on the idea… I had a hard time dragging him into helping Fuji in the first place. Someone else—but who?_

_-_Third chapter_-here you go. ^^_

_mcangel1976- Hahahh, I would hope so. :D -Thanks. ^^_

_supremekikay24- Seems your wish has been fulfilled-doesn't it? Hahahh, glad you like it. ^^_

_yukitenshixxx- Awh! TToTT That was _too _sweet of you to say! XD_

_SayuHide-Yes, yes, I'll do my best. Hopefully-three times lucky? :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Tezuka let his eyes wander across the note he had gotten from his shoe locker that morning in his homeroom class. In the same neat hand writing, another disconnected message was written. Tezuka's eyebrows knitted together, _Is this supposed to mean something? _Inui, being the nosy person—scratch that—data master he was, conveniently sharing the same home room as the aforementioned brunette, leaned forward in his chair and read aloud over Tezuka's shoulder,

"—_I think of you each morning_

_And dream of you each night._

_I think of your arms around me_

_And cannot express my delight—_

Ah, and that's it? How odd. Ne, _Te_zuka, what is this?_"_

Inui flicked his gaze to Tezuka's dumbfounded face and gave a chuckle, explaining his own views, "I figured it was a love letter, but it seems more of a poem than anything else."

Tezuka raised his eyebrows at Inui for a few seconds, "Poem?" His voice held slight uncertainty, until something in his mind visibly clicked. He reached in his bag, and fumbled for the first letter—taking it out and unfolding it, he read the two side by side.

"The whole thing—it's a love poem. How clever," Inui released a smile. "Who is it from?" _This is good data…_

"I don't know," Tezuka sighed, gaze fixed on where a name should be signed on one of the letters. After a pause, he questioned, "Do you recognize the hand writing, Inui?"

Inui gave a thoughtful hum before speaking, "Looks like the font on my computer—with slight imperfections, of course. Whoever wrote this is skilled in calligraphy; that much is certain." Tezuka nodded in agreement with the data master's statement.

Shortly after, the bell rang for the class to begin and Tezuka slipped the letters into his book bag—under Inui's careful scrutiny. _Tezuka has a secret admirer… This will make for some really good data. I should speak with the rest of the team about this; they are bound to know _something.

* * *

After school, a crowd that consisted of Tezuka, Inui, Oishi, Momo and Fuji resided in the locker room getting dressed out for practice.

"Oi, buchou. What of that letter you got?" Momoshiro gave a sly smile at his buchou, whom he had startled.

"Yes, Tezuka, why don't you tell us about that note?" Inui gave a seemingly innocent—though mischievous—grin that matched Momo's own. Tezuka flicked his gaze from the data-master to the tall second year before tending to his school bag and clothes.

"Speaking of, what is that sticking out of your book bag? Is that another love letter, _Te_zuka?" Inui smirked. This caught Momoshiro's interest, and the tall lad lunged forward to grab the letter. Tezuka swiftly snatched his book bag from its resting place on the bench and tossed it into his locker with ease.

"Aw, buchou! You're not fun, not fun at all," Momo pouted.

Tezuka gave a reprimanding glare, "Momoshiro..."

Momo gave a huff and defended himself, "I want to know who your admirer is!"

A sigh rushed from Tezuka's lips. "I am not aware of the sender, either."

"Ehh, then you better watch out," Momo warned, in a good natured tone, "I bet you'll find out soon—Valentine's Day isn't that far away." Inui nodded slowly, taking notes on what the second year had said. _There is a forty-five percent chance that this admirer will reveal who they are on Valentine's Day, with the information I have now._

Oishi looked over at Fuji, who had noticeably paled after the second year made his remarks. The slender third year's dexterous fingers lingered on his jacket fob, frozen halfway through zipping up his regular's uniform in his nervousness.

"Hey, Fuji," Oishi started, as the tensai looked up in question under the mother hen's gaze, "do you mind playing a warm up game before we start practice?" Giving a gracious nod, Fuji shut his locker with a soft _click _whilst grabbing his tennis racquet and followed Oishi out of the locker room to the tennis courts.

Inui stared at the two pensively as they departed the club room. _There is an eighty percent chance that there is something going on between those two…_

"Kawamura-san," bespectacled green eyes flickered over to the boy in question, "Kikumaru is out at the moment, right?"

Kawamura looked up and gave a sheepish smile, "Yes, he went to the pro shop to get the club some more supplies."

"As I thought…" Inui pondered over this for a while, before following the fukubuchou and tensai out into the sun and courts.

* * *

"_Mou,_ why do we _always_ have to go with the sempais to get all the supplies?" Horio whined in his whiny little voice of whininess.

Katsuo frowned, "Horio, weren't you the one who begged Eiji-sempai to let us go with him?"

"_Hahh?" _Horio blinked a few times and looked around at his friends, both of whom were smirking.

"You just don't like that you have to do work—at practice or running errands, huh, Horio?" Kachirou teased. Horio pouted and opened his whiner to protest.

Eiji smiled and glanced over his shoulder, "Come along, now," he teased, "I don't think his face could get anymore red." Stepping through the threshold of the store, Eiji began listing things for the band of freshman to find, "Grip tape, exercise ladders, Dunlop Vibrotech, nylon strings, and sweat bands…" His voice trailed off as he heard a familiar calculating voice sounding in response to another questioning one.

"Gah! Katsuo, look, it's—" Kachirou exclaimed, and then thought better of it, trying not to be noticed by the curly haired ace on the other side of the room, talking with a taller man in a yellow jacket.

* * *

_Well, aside from the extremely late update, all is well, yeah? XD_

_supremekikay24: You're welcome, then, hahahh. (: _

_SayuHide: I hope it continues to be interesting enough for you as I go on. :D  
_

_mcangel1976: Yes... Inui could be quite dangerous... Maybe not him, then. Or maybe it is? ;D  
_


End file.
